Especial San Valentin SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD II
by CrismaryCastro
Summary: Pequeños capítulos para darle un toque de romance a lo San Valentin a las parejas formadas en SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD II, si quieres conocerlas, pasa por las dos novelas y entérate de esto y mucho más...xD
Era un día como cualquiera en la pequeña ciudad de Shikigami-sho, una tarde soleada con la probabilidad de que lloviera en la noche por el viento frio que circulaba con una rapidez fugaz, tan cualquiera era, que los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la más famosa sacerdotisa de su era, y es que desde hace dos días una semilla del mal sedienta de un alma que poseer, alimentar y luego devorar como si fuese su último aliento, había desatado el caos en ciudad guardiana.

Muy cerca de una zona boscosa, los shikigamis corrían detrás de la bestia con forma de quimera, la unión singular de simples animales que cayeron victimas de su antiguo protector, un botánico viejo con el único deseo de obtener la forma de crear nuevos especímenes. El pobre iluso cayó en la trampa oscura de la semilla, ahora como un demonio, huía de sus acosadores que no le darían más oportunidad de seguir respirando.

-¡Zenki, no lo pierdas de vista!- el demon guardián azul seguía muy de cerca a su eterno compañero pelirrojo, quien con movimientos rápidos, esquivaba con agilidad los ataques aéreos de la serpiente que formaba parte del monstruo.

-¡Cállate, yo sé lo que hago!- el guardián principal se internaba cada vez más en el bosque, esperando el momento indicado para atacar a su presa. Sabía que pronto llegaría a la zona donde los demás lo estaban esperando y no quería compartir ese botín. -¡Eres mío, bestia del mal!-

Pero de pronto el monstruo al verse casi atrapado, desarrolló alas de murciélago que lo llevaron volando a zonas más alejadas de sus perseguidores, sin saber que entre la maleza frondosa del bosque, un guardián verde se escondía solo a la espera de actuar. Con una ráfaga de cuchillas creadas por aire, el animal cayó abatido al ser mutilado de sus alas, se desplomó por un precipicio, rodando sin cesar.

-¡Le di, le di!- decía Sago saltando de rama en rama, persiguiendo a su víctima.

-¡Claro que le diste idiota! ¡Ahora no sabemos donde habrá caído!- Zenki estaba molesto al ver su compañero buscar sin descanso a la bestia, esperando encontrar de una la semilla del mal, pero estaba equivocado ya que aún podía oler su sangre fresca y el miasma que dejaba un rastro muy fácil de seguir. Sin esperar a más lo siguió con rapidez acompañado de Goki y Sago.

El poseído, por fin pudo detener su caída y fue a parar cerca de un acantilado que daba a un rio cercano, intuía su perdición y que si no se recuperaba pronto no duraría más de 10 minutos. Intentó incorporarse pero el aroma suave de sakura invadió sus narices obligándolo a levantar la mirada, ahí, en la punta del precipicio, una demon con vestiduras blancas y armadura azul claro lo observaba con una determinación total de destruirlo.

-De aquí no pasaras, monstruo- ella se puso en posición de lucha, lista para atacar a su oponente, pero lo que no sabía es que este tenía una carta bajo la manga.

-Eso lo veremos, hermosura- con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, usó su energía oscura para adsorber todo ser viviente que por desgracias estuviese cerca, animales, insectos, plantas, todo lo orgánico que le daba poder y vida a la criatura del mal. Ahora, era una masa de músculos con varias cabezas de animales en su cuerpo, siendo la de un lobo, un tigre y un dragón las principales, de su cola salía una enorme masa de púas y su espalda 4 alas de murciélago y cuervo se mostraban con altivez. -¡Jajajajajaja, ahora será tú la que no pasara de hoy!-

En ese instante, los tres guardianes llegaron rodeando al nuevo monstruo, Zenki fue el primero en atacar junto con Sago con sus hachas pero estas no surtieron efecto al chocar con la fuerte coraza que lo protegía, Goki logro darle un golpe certero en las patas provocando que este cayera y sin esperar a que se recuperara el guardián verde lo partió en dos con su arma, pero para su sorpresa, muchas formas de animales se separaron del cuerpo y por separado, iniciaron su ataque a los demons.

A Saeki, le tocó el dragón y una especie de erizo que le lanzaba cada rato una ronda de espinas que impactaban en su cuerpo, con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de usar su sangre para crear agujas letales que se adentraban por la coraza del dragón, matándolo por dentro, sin embargo, no contaba que las púas que la atravesaban estaban envenenadas y el efecto estaba surtiendo muy rápido.

-¡Ya voy ayudarte hermanita!- Sago golpeaba con ímpetu a un oso negro que no lo dejaba acercarse a la demon, Goki quien de lejos veía la posición de la joven intentaba ir hacia ella pero era imposible ya que una enorme araña le trancaba el paso, Zenki por su parte estaba muy entretenido con el Lobo y el tigre como para preocuparse por su compañera.

Al verse incapaz de recibir ayuda, la joven guardiana usó su ataque principal- ¡Water of Dragons!- pero no vio cuando el erizo se apartó dejando que su ataque fuera hacia la araña, matándola al instante, la bestia se enrrolló en una especie de bola con púas letales y filosas, con una rapidez se dirigió hacia la demon que aún se recuperaba de su ataque, lanzándola por el precipicio.

-¡Saeki!- Sago corría para salvar a su hermana pero aquel animal no lo dejaba moverse, pero para su sorpresa, un látigo de agua rodeó al animal que a solo pocos segundos había lanzado a la guardiana, el monstruo no aguantó por mucho y fue jalado hacia el voladero sin poder sostenerse de algo. Saeki cayó al agua junto con su oponente, la corriente era rápida pero era su elemento y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Aun con los golpes que recibía de las rocas, uso su energía para invocar el agua y con ello estrangular al monstruo partiéndolo en varias mitades, desintegrándose luego en una masa oscura y purulenta que se desvanecía en la corriente del rio, pero aquello la había dejado muy agotada tanto, que se desmayó siendo arrastrada por el fuerte movimiento del afluente, perdiéndose entre la frondosidad del bosque.

-¿Dónde estoy?- llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo el frio de la tarde cayendo hacia la noche, la lluvia ya empapaba su rostro contraído por el dolor, su cuerpo se había arrastrado hacia la orilla y sus manos buscaban el apoyo para levantarse pero era casi imposible, el veneno había hecho efecto y no podía enfocar la vista, no podía reunir fuerzas para incorporarse, no podía ni siquiera mover los labios. Sus pensamientos se aletargaron en un suave susurro culpable. –Soy débil…- dicha letanía la invadía de una sensación peor a la del veneno, una que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía; Tristeza.

Entre caras tristes la vio, sabía que lloraba por que la lluvia se lo decía, caía un torrencial tan fuerte que podía impedir a cualquiera moverse de donde estaba, pero para él no era una dificultad, estar ahí observándola luchar por levantarse pero luego la vio caer, rendirse ante una palabra que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba; "Soy débil".

Saeki no paraba de llorar, hacía mucho que no lloraba así, no solo le dolía el cuerpo sino también el alma y corazón, estaba cansada de que sus esfuerzos no dieran resultados, estaba rindiéndose a la posibilidad de fracasar una vez más por culpa de sus emociones, ella una guardiana, estaba cayendo en los mismos pasos que la llevaron al declive pero esta vez no sería así. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban pudo girar y apoyar sus brazos del suelo hasta poder impulsarse y quedar arrodillada, con la cabeza en alto mirando al cielo nublado y tormentoso, luego bajo la cabeza, estaba agotada y sabía que ese era su fin.

Por unos instantes pensó que no había cambiado en nada, la veía igual que una niña pequeña haciendo berrinches por no conseguir lo que quería, luego algo llamo su atención, la vio levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, quedando solo de rodillas mirando al cielo, su cabello caía como una cascada negra por sus hombros y espalda, combinándose con el barro, el agua, la sangre; su sangre. Después su rostro bajo hasta dejar que su mirada se perdiera en el vacío, sus ojos alargados y azules estaban oscuros como esa noche tormentosa, iguales a ese día en que casi la pierde por segunda vez.

Aquel recuerdo golpeó su mente con furia, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, ensangrentada y con los huesos rotos; fragmentada y destruida como una muñeca de porcelana, caída al suelo por la torpeza de un insensible. Apartó sus ojos de ella, estaba cayendo de nuevo en ese encantamiento pero no podía evitarlo, no quería hacerlo. De nuevo la observó y esta vez no dudo en correr para sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo impactara con el frio suelo.

La sensación cálida le fue devolviendo la vida a las articulaciones congeladas, pudo sentir la suave caricia del calor que necesitaba, que hubiera dado lo que fuera para que siguiera donde estaba sin apartarse jamás. Vasara estaba sentado a su lado, contemplando a la mujer que lo traía loco desde hace más de un siglo, aquella demon que adoraba ver todos los días, oler su aroma, escuchar su risa o sus palabras educadas… Un sentimiento atroz de volver a sentir su abrazo como aquel día en que ella volvió a la vida y le devolvió a él la cordura.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla, deteniéndose en la herida que surcaba su pómulo. "Maldito monstruo" dicho pensamiento fue concebido con una rabia poco inusual en él, no quería admitir que el mismo nacía por la necesidad aparente de protegerla, y al verla envenenada y con heridas serias, se sentía más que furioso. Se sentía culpable. Fue a la entrada del templo en ruinas que una vez pudo haber sido de un monje ermitaño, reguardado por las montañas; de un cubo de madera tomó agua de la lluvia que no dejaba de caer con fuerza.

Con un trapo limpio, comenzó a limpiar sus heridas descubriendo que aun tenia encajadas algunas púas de su contrincante, con cuidado, las fue sacando una a una, sin dejar de ver como Saeki se retorcía de dolor y pedía que parase. –Basta…- la joven tomó su mano para que se detuviera, El demon lo hizo sin apartar su mano de la herida. –Puedo hacerlo yo sola…- Vasara no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo por la absurda oración de la joven.

-¿No puedes ni levantarte y piensas que podrás sacarte estas púas? Déjate de tonterías-

-No son tonterías…no necesito que me sigan cuidando- Saeki era terca, se levantó como pudo hasta sentarse y gracias a ello pudo ver que estaba en una habitación con escombros, seguramente dentro de una casa o templo destruido. Concentrándose ahora en su herida, sin la mínima delicadeza tomó el objeto punzante y lo sacó de un solo jalón. El dolor no tardó en aparecer.

Ella gritaba por la laceración abierta y de una cayó de nuevo al futón manchado de sangre, el demon volvió a tomar el trapo mojado e inició el lento proceso de limpiarla. –No te muevas, estas derramando mucha sangre-

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-¿Sera por la herida que tienes?- contestó sin quitarle la vista a la lesión.

-No. ¿Por qué me ayuda?-

-Por qué soy el único que estoy cerca para hacerlo-

-Usted no ayuda a nadie-

-Entonces eres la primera que goza de ese auxilio-

Saeki lanzó un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió el frio que rozaba su piel lastimada, agarraba con fuerza el futón para no volver a gritar de dolor. –Pues- respiró forzadamente varias veces antes de continuar. –Lo hace bien-

Al terminar de limpiarla, la ayudó a sentarse y con un nuevo trozo de tela limpia envolvió la zona afectada. – No eres débil.- decía sin mirarle el rostro.

-¿Eh?-

-No eres débil, Saeki-

-¿Estabas ahí?- su voz salía con cierta timidez pero era tan seductora cuando susurraba que lo hacía perder por segundos la noción del tiempo. Así que solo asintió. -¿Por qué?-

-¿No crees que preguntas mucho? – después de ajustar el nudo se alejó de ella para no seguir cayendo en su encantamiento. –La tormenta no se detiene- dijo mirando hacia afuera.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?- Saeki se apoyó de la pared aún sentada, estaba mareada y sedienta pero aun así no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Soy un demon, se supone que debo comerme las semillas del mal y-

-Y sabía que yo había venido así que me siguió-

-¿Que te hace pensar que vine a por ti?- enojado, se giró para verla y no pudo evitar suspirar al notar sus facciones reales, sus colmillos, sus ojos rasgados y delineados, sus pequeños cuernos de color marfil, su diadema de oro que era tapada sutilmente por algunos flequillos. – Vine para comerme a la bestia-

-Siempre lo haces, siempre me sigues a donde voy así te diga o no. Estas ahí como un vigilante y aun no entiendo el por qué lo haces, Vasara- tragó con dificultad y ya se le hacía laborioso poder hablar con fluidez. –Siempre te molestó mi presencia así que no entiendo por qué me buscas ahora.-

-Será mejor que descanses, ya estas delirando- si esperar a mas salió bajo la lluvia para refrescar sus pensamientos y quitarse ese embrujo que lo hacía perder su orgullo como Demon, no le daría explicaciones de sus actos y mucho menos le daría la razón a sus palabras…preguntas que ni él se atrevía a contestar.

La noche había caído pero aun así la lluvia no dejaba de arremeter, ya cansado, mojado y con frio prefirió volver al templo abandonado y enfrentarse a la demon de una vez por todas. Al entrar no pudo evitar quedarse impactado ante lo que sus ojos observaban con voracidad, Saeki no tenía su armadura y solo unas vendas cubrían sus pechos mientras con su habilidad curativa sanaba sus heridas, su lacio cabello de ébano caía a un lado hasta el suelo dejando ver su cuello, blanco y cremoso como el manjar más dulce que hubiese visto.

Saeki se detuvo al percibir su miasma, y sin darle importancia se colocó de nuevo su armadura, ya se sentía más recuperada y sus lesiones ahora solo eran simples molestias, muy diferentes a las que su corazón padecía en ese momento.- No esperaba que volviera-

-No ha dejado de llover-

-debo volver con mi ama- ella hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse pero sus piernas aún estaban débiles y tras varios pasos en falsos estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no fuese por unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron.

No sabía que lo había empujado para ir al rescate de la chica pero así lo hizo, la sostuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo y luego la levantó sin soltarla de sus caderas. –Aun sigues débil por el veneno-

-Siempre he sido débil- dijo mirándolos a los ojos y permitiendo que él viera un mundo azulado a través de ellos.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en decir tonterías? No eres débil, has podido demostrar todo lo contrario en las batallas y eres una demon digna de temer…incluso de admirar- con cada palabra se acercaba poco a poco a ella, su embrujo estaba haciendo efecto de nuevo pero esta vez no lucharía contra eso.

-¿Me admiras?- esta vez ella subió sus brazos por su frondoso pecho sintiendo las texturas de su armadura, era dura y fuerte igual que su cuello del que se apoyaba ahora.

-Eres una shikigami de raza pura que logro vencer a enemigos fuertes, la única mujer que queda de nuestra especie… y eres mi alumna- sus labios estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose pero al momento Saeki se separó de él con desgano y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-Así que es por eso…porque soy la única mujer raza pura…-

-¿y cuál es el problema con eso?- Vasara se giró y la tomó por el brazo para volver acercarla, no deseaba volver a separarse de ese calor por más tiempo. –Ven conmigo, Saeki. Ven y escapemos de esta vida de esclavitud, podremos hacer lo que queramos y comer las bestias del mal sin la necedad de esa mujer humana- sus labios estaban tan cerca otra vez, que con un mínimo movimiento podrían tocarse. La tensión entre ellos era latente y poderosa.

-¡No!- la demon se alejó de él con fuerza, había tocado un tema que para ella estaba enterrando en la roca donde había sido sellada y abandonada. -¡Jamás iré en contra de mi ama!-

-Saeki-

-¡No! Una vez caí en esa trampa ¿y cuál fue el resultado? ¡Más de 1000 años encerrada en un monolito! Olvidada por todos y con la culpa de haber sucumbido a una tontería como esa- la joven pelinegra estaba aturdida con lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora sentía un dolor más fuerte en su corazón al ver que si su maestro seguía esa senda, muy pronto lo perdería también.

-¿Y acaso esa no es la vida que llevamos? ¿Siendo usados como herramientas hasta que el mundo vuelva a estar en paz y nos encierren de nuevo?- el hombre demon señalaba hacia la entrada con la furia que le invadía, no entienda como ella podía rechazar semejante oferta.

-No lo entiendes, Vasara. Chiaki no es como Ozuno, ella nos permite ser libres y hacer la vida que realmente deseamos en un mundo pacífico y tranquilo-

-¡Siendo humanos!-

-Siendo libres. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir o de comprar algo sin el permiso de mi amo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pasear por las calles sin que las personas se alejaran de mi por miedo o desconfianza, nunca tuve la dicha de conocer nuevas cosas y experimentarlas por mí misma. No Vasara, No voy a renunciar a eso…así tenga que perderte- la guardiana salió corriendo bajo la lluvia si ver a donde se dirigía, solo quería confundirse entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Llevaba tiempo corriendo, quizás más de una hora entre la maleza y la frondosidad de los árboles, aun cansada su mente le decía que se alejara, que olvidara ese oscuro momento en que su pesadilla se hacía realidad. El único amor de su vida se revelaba tal cual como un antiguo compañero cuyo final fue la muerte, se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de luchar contra él, contra sus sentimientos y si llegara el caso ser ella misma quien le diera fin.

Tal pensamiento reforzó su miedo y su carrera fue más apresurada y sin sentido, tanto así que cayó al suelo por tropezar con una rama. Lloraba desconsoladamente por los temores que nacieron de sus dudas, de su mente desbocada que no tenía control ante lo que pensaba sobre la rebeldía de su maestro.

Sin fijarse, una de sus heridas se había abierto y comenzaba a sangrar, le dolía pararse así que solo respiró profundamente y luego se incorporó lentamente. Pero sorpresivamente unos fuertes brazos la cargaron y chocó contra un fuerte pecho que reconocía al instante, Vasara la había tomado para después emprender la marcha hacia el templo abandonado.

Al llegar, la dejó de nuevo en el futón y encendió una fogata cerca para que se calentara, en silencio volvió a tomar un trapo nuevo para acercarse y limpiarla pero ella se alejó. –No voy a lastimarte-

-Ya lo hiciste-

-No seas tonta, Saeki-

-¿Cuándo va a revelarse? ¿Cuándo traicionará a Chiaki?-

-No lo haré. No quiero volver a ser encerrado en la luna- Vasara se sentó a su lado y agarró la pierna donde la herida estaba latente, la limpió y luego la vendó. – A diferencia de Ozuno, esa mujer es más fuerte y no le temblará el pulso para sellarme de nuevo sin mucha dificultad. Solo lo decía para ver si caías de nuevo- una media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del demon sin poder evitarla, así viera la expresión de asombro y luego de rabia en la guardiana.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- la pelinegra se fue encima de él golpeándolo efusivamente en su pecho. -¡Pensé que tendría que pelear contra ti! ¡Que tendría que verte morir si Chiaki no podía sellarte! ¡Que sería yo la que te lastimara en una batalla!...Eres un estúpido…- sus puños se detuvieron dejando que la rabia pasara, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su hombro. –Pensé que te perdería…-

Vasara no creía que fuese tan importante para ella, por primera vez, no la veía como una mujer de forma biológica sino de una manera tan diferente que no podía definirlo. La envolvió entre sus brazos acomodándola para que su herida no fuese tocada, pudo oler su aroma, pudo escuchar sus palabras educadas, pudo cumplir el deseo atroz de abrazarla y sentir que era correspondido. –Nunca me perderás-

Ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato hasta que la demon cayó dormida en los brazos de la persona que amaba, adoraba sentir su calor y sentirse protegida. El guerrero guardián reposaba su cabeza en la de ella sin querer moverse demasiado para no despertarla, verla tan calmada despertó en él otro sentimiento desconocido que hacia su corazón palpitar rápido que no sabía cómo llamarle, así que le nombró como a su alumna, su compañera y su mujer. –Descansa mi Saeki- y con ello besó delicadamente sus labios fríos y carnosos.

#########################################################################

El día había amanecido con una ligera brizna, resultado del fuerte torrencial que toda la noche presenció, los rayos de sol se aparecían tímidos entre las espesas nubes, entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Chiaki. La joven ya estaba despierta con Kidou entre sus brazos y observaba a su prometido dormir plácidamente al lado de su hija, durante toda la noche estuvo preocupada de su guardiana que había caído por un precipicio y sus compañeros no pudieron rescatarla.

-Zenki, levántate. Tenemos que buscar a Saeki-

-Ya te dije que está bien-

-¿Cómo sabes eso si me dijiste que estaba herida gravemente?-

-Vasara esta con ella-

-¡¿Vasara que?!-

-No grites, mujer. Vasara estaba cerca de la pelea y pude oler su pestilente aroma alejarse cuando Saeki cayó al rio. Seguramente los dos están juntos-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso anoche? No me hubiera preocupado tanto- -Aunque a decir verdad me preocupa que este con ella-

-Quizás una noche solos puedan aclarar sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ambos están enamorados –

-Espero que estén bien-

-Quizás tuvieron su noche de pasión y tú preocupándote de más-

-¡Zenki!-


End file.
